


Running Without Legs

by clytemnestras



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>riding in cars with boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Without Legs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nereid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/gifts).



> originally posted 2/6/14

She watches him as he grips the wheel, an eternity of time and space in his hands even as her eyes flutter open and closed on the seat beside.  
  
  
  
He hums. Fills the silence with himself.  
  
  
  
"Abed, have you ever run away before?" he's looking at her, not the road that stretches darkly in front of them. Eyes are wide and focused and it's not like anyone ever listens when she talks and yet she's the only thing he can see. Even if other cars slide in to blow them away. "Like, to just escape or whatever."  
  
  
  
Cars are good for that. They can glide through moonlight, but stay hidden under shadow when you're too shy to be found.  
  
  
  
Boys are good for that. They can hover and hide you and still keep your heart beating when your skin goes cold.  
  
  
  
"Once. After my mom left, my dad tried to make me spend the holidays with my aunt Masah. She didn't think a good Muslim boy should be singing carols while making a stop-motion nativity. I got all the way to the freeway and tried to hitch-hike to Connecticut before the police picked me up. Why, have you?"  
  
  
  
And maybe she's drunk, or at least tipsy. And maybe she did find some weed when she was cleaning out the bathroom cabinet and maybe she feels nineteen again and ready to throw herself into rivers to see if she'd float or drown. And maybe when she reaches out and brushes her fingers through his hair she wants him to lean down and take her lips, whisper against them; tales of runaways and renegades. And maybe she feels her eyes closing and pulling her closer to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Once or twice." She yawns, sees headlights flicker past... "Have you ever had sex in a car?"  
  



End file.
